Pony World
The Pony World is the main realm in the Pony Reality created by the Lord of Order as his perfect work. Characteristics The pony world is just like the human world, however it has more active magic and it's inhabitant and dominated by equines, as well other creatures like griffons, dragons, minotaurs... Places of Interest Equestria It's the main set in my saga, at least in the inicial stories. It was founded by the three tribes of ponies (earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi) centuries ago, after they had to leave their previous land. After some times, King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia ruled it, passing then this role to their daughters. Crystal Empire A kingdom located in the north of Equestria made enterily by crystal and inhabited by crystal ponies. Sometime after the fall of the Light Kingdom, it was taken by King Sombra, but he was defeated by Celestia and Luna and imprisoned in the Arctic, but not without casting a curse on the empire that made it disapear for a thousand of years. After it has appeared, so he has appeared and Sombra tried to conquer it again, but he was stopped and Cadance and Shining Armor were turned its rulers. Light Kingdom The heart of all Pony World, where the source of all light and good in the Pony Reality. It was once ruled by Princess Aurora with the help of her Generals, but she was forced to petrify it in order to protect it from Sombra, putting all star seeds in the Jewel of Life and casting out the Generals' star seeds, spreading them through all Equestria, and her own, destroying it and sending the light to find a new host to bring the kingdom back to life. It found Twilight Sparkle who is able to revive the kingdom and become its new ruler, alongside her husband, Blue Sword. Desolate Zone The place that is the source of all darkness and evil in the Pony Reality. It was created by the Lord of Chaos in a way to make his influence get it the Pony World. It is ruled by Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings. Coltypt It's an ancient kingdom and it doesn't known if it still exists. It used to be ruled by farohs. Sphinx are legendary creatures naturals from there. Griffonstone It's the kingdom of the griffons. It is located beyond the eastern border of Equestria, on a huge tree located on the top of a montain. It is ruled currently by King Guto. Oldenmark This kingdom was once ruled by Princess Ingrid when she was the Snow Queen. It is under a eternal winter and it's currently ruled by King Freeze Burn. Inhabitants *Equines *Griffons *Dragons *Animals *Changelings Access The Pony World is the center of all Pony Reality and one of few that are not sealed. It can be accessed through the Lord's mirros and the Mirror Realm. History Arriving to a place where there was nothing, the Lord of Order decided to create a place full of light and peace. So, he created a bunch of realms connected to each other, having the Pony World as the center piece. When the life was very developed with ponies dominating the realm, the Lord of Chaos arrived and started to want to destroy this creation of his brother. During this, many kingdoms were founded, including the Light Kingdom, Equestria and the Crystal Empire. Appearances It doesn't appear in the following chapters: Bloom's New Life *"The Sacrifice" Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox *"Star Knight's New Spell" *"The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle" (only briefly) *"True Self" *"Hawthorn and Blackthorn" *"Facing Nine-Tails" *"Star Knight Marches to the War" *"The Song of the Siren" (only mentionated) Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight *"Pursuing the Talent Thief" *"A Mysterious Creature in the Academy" *"Dancing at the Moonlight" *"Hunting the Predator" *"Lord of the Rink" *"The Shaman" *"The Secret of Cozy Glow" *"The Attack of the Zombie Pirates" *"Target: Midnight" *"Endangered Talents" *"Tiger Lily" *"Midnight's Last Stand" (only mentionated) *"The Return of Neverland" Adventures in the Bermikun Triangle It doesn't appear in most of the episodes, but is mentioned and appears on certain episodes. Appears * "Prologue" * "Surfing to an Adventure" Mentioned * "The Great Key" * "Recruting a Crew" Category:Locations Category:Pony Reality Realms